N7 days
by BlindWritingGeek
Summary: We al know the famous commander Shepard but what about her life before the reaper war? Join Jane Shepard during her N7 years as she becomes the commander we all know and love (OCs and stuff this is my first story please go at least a little easy)
N7 days ep 1 ch 1

A/n- so this is my first Fic so apologies for the following: spelling, format. Also quick heads up I lost my sight 2 years ago so I'm still getting used to using the Internet and stuff. Warning- rated m for swearing and violence

Disclaimer- I own nothing, have never owned anything and will continue to not one things

the citadel, Shepard's apartment, during the reaper war

the party was begining to slow down as several of the crew sat around the poker table. Lou Tennant James Vega had lost most of his credits earlier in the evening and now sat sulking good naturedly at dr Liara t'soni, who was currently counting her new credits. Sitting beside the doctor was Garrus Vikarian gently propping up a slightly intoxicated Tali Zorah. Ashley Williams sat on Liara's other side trying not to roll her eyes at the bickering between the pilot, Jeff "joker" moro and the communication specialist, Samantha Traynor. Sat beside Vega and her pilet was the famous commander Jane Shepard, her red hair pulled back into it's signature pony tail and her grass green eyes shining with humour. "Oh come on Traynor" Joker chuckled leaning back gently to not crack anything "EDI could easily take the commander, no offence." Samantha looked scandalised at the thought and replied defensively "as much as I would love to bath myself in EDI's voice have you even read Shepard's file?" Joker tried to shrug but whinces slightly not seeing her point. Samantha turned to face Shepard at this point determined to win the arguements. Before she could open her mouth Jane held up her hands "oh no I am not taking a side in this." Ashley grinned at Shepard before saying "come on skipper at least tell us a story." Tali perked up at that and hiccuped "yes.. Shepard... Tell us.. Pretty please." Jane desperately looked at Liara for an escape but all she got was a smirk from the shadow broker. "Come on Lola" James teased giving her a mock pout "just one?" Jane threw up her arms in defeat and sighed "fine but I get to choose." Joker smirked and adjusted his almost perminat ball cap "wouldn't have it any other way commander."

Arcturus station, docking bay, N7 years

Lou Tennant Jane Shepard was the youngest ever recruit into the N7 program. At 24 she was one of the youngest officers in the alliance navy. Born and raised on and around starships Jane had joined up as soon as she was old enough. After the death of her father on Torfan she had worked hard to get to where she was now. Where she was now just so happened to be on a shuttle just about to depart for the first training session of the program. Jane was suited up in her dull grey N7 issue hard suit, none of the new recruits were allowed personalised armour. As she pulled her hair back into it's usual messy pony tail she noticed two familiar figures walking towards her with purpose. The first was commander David Anderson, an old friend of her father's and her mentor during basic training. The second was her mother, captain Hannah Shepard. Her mother looked like an older version of herself except her face was stricter and her hair greyer. Jane quickly stood to attention as they approached and Anderson gave her a dismissive wave. "Stand down Shepard, you're not on parade" he joked earning him a smirk from one Shepard and a glare from the other. "Congratulations Lou Tennant" Hannah Shepard said stiffly. their relationship had never been close and since her husband's death Hannah hadn't gotten any closer to her only daughter. "Thank you ma'am" Jane replied barely hiding the dissapointment in her voice. Hannah hesitated for a second before saying "he would be proud of you Jane, like I'm proud of you." Without a second word she turned on her heels and left leaving Jane with conflicting emotions. "Well she never was one for the mushy stuff" she eventually said to break the silence. Anderson laughed and patted her shoulder "do us proud kid, I'll make sure to have a bottle of Seris Ice for you me and Chacwas to share when you get back." Jane saluted him with a cocky grin " aye aye sir."

Alliance shuttle, deep space, N7 years

Jane sat in the shuttle with four other human recruits listening to the instructer tell them about the exercise. "Each one of you will be part of a five man squad" the instructor said pulling up a hologram of what seemed to be an asteroid "each squad will have supplies for five galactic standard days, that includes food, water and air." The recruits all exchanged looks, none of them were expecting this. "Each squad member will be equipped with one weapon" The instructor continued "each weapon will have three thermal clips." Jane was getting nervous, she had a bad feeling about this. "Your objective is to reach the base on the other side of the asteroid before the other squads" the instructor said indicating where the base was located on the hologram "the squad that arrives first will remain in the program, all the others will have to go home." Jane set her jaw in determination as anderson's voice rang in her head "do us proud kid."


End file.
